The Fifth Sovereign
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: A story of opposites. A group of good, a group of evil. A Child of All, a Child of None, and the Digimon that are their partners.
1. A legend is born.

The Fifth Sovereign  
  
By Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, so please don't sue me!  
  
Note: This was going to be part of Digitales 2, but I liked it so much that I decided to make it its own thing.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A legend is born  
  
  
  
In a far corner of the Digital world, there lay a silvery white colored digiegg. On it was a symbol of some sort. No one had ever seen it before, not even Eleckmon, who was the guardian of the digieggs. Over the years, it sat there, in its cozy little crevice in a large cliff that stood against the sea. Digimon had been here, but very rarely. This was because the cliffs, the ocean, a forest, and an extensive desert surrounded it on all sides. When anyone did come here, they were so tired from their trip that they collapsed in exhaustion and were sent immediately back to primary village.  
  
Now, one day a young girl was brushing her teeth, minding her own business, when she heard a funny sound. This sound was coming from her father's study, so she finished brushing, grabbed a baseball bat, and headed downstairs to see where the noise was coming from. She tiptoed into the room, half expecting to see a burglar, but what she did see, was a funny light coming from her father's computer. She walked up to it to get a better look. There was a box, with a question and a set of buttons marked okay and cancel. She read aloud.  
  
"Would you like to have your deepest dreams come true?" She clicked okay. Another box popped up.  
  
"Do you like adventures?" She clicked yes.  
  
"Would you consider yourself brave?" She clicked yes. She figured that her Dad had installed a new computer game.  
  
"Are you knowledgeable?" She clicked yes; she had gotten straight A's since kindergarten.  
  
"Would you like to proceed with installation?" Again, she clicked okay.  
  
"Download in progress." The second she finished reading this, she began to feel a strange sensation, as she was sucked inside her computer.  
  
She awoke to cold night air against her skin. "Where am I?" she called. No one answered. She called louder. "Hello?" No one answered. Shivering, she stood up. She folded her arms and squinted. After a while, her eyes became used to the dark, and she saw a large rock face. "Strangest computer game I've ever seen." She said to herself, knowing that it definitely wasn't one. She walked forward. The ground was carpeted with lush grass that felt nice under her bare feet. She was wearing her pajamas. At least she had been a few minutes ago. Now she was wearing clothes. She couldn't see them very well, but she could make out a white and blue silk robe. She felt something on her head. It was a crown made of silver vines and flowers. There was a veil that hung off the back of it. Still shivering, she jogged up to the cliff. The air felt funny. She soon knew why, it was about to rain. She had no intention of getting wet, so she climbed up the cliff a few feet to a small crevice. She squeezed herself inside. She felt something behind her. It was cold and smooth. She picked it up. No sooner had she done this, than it started to glow. The small crevice was illuminated, and the fifth digimon sovereign was born. 


	2. Wait, I have mail!

Chapter 2  
  
Wait, I have mail!  
  
  
  
The girl was slightly dazed. Her long white blond hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She stared down at the pearly looking creature. It was semi-translucent and it floated in mid-air. It spoke.  
  
"I have waited for you since the dawning of our world. I am glad that you have come." It had a soft dulcet voice.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked timidly.  
  
"In the Digital World of course." It grinned.  
  
"Oh, I remember hearing about that on the news. What's your name?"  
  
"I am DemiCelestialmon. I am the fifth Digimon Sovereign, and you are my partner."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say your name."  
  
"It's Lorriette." (Made that name up.)  
  
"That name is beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The sun has come out now, and there is a rainbow. We can use it to travel."  
  
"Travel by rainbow? Weird."  
  
They went outside. The sweet scent of grass reached Lorriette's nose. Directly in the center of this opening was the end of a rainbow. DemiCelestialmon floated toward the center and beckoned Lorriette to follow.  
  
"Don't be afraid, rainbows are made out of the happiness that is inside of every digimon's heart." It smiled.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I've always dreamed about something like this." The partners started to float slowly upward. The colors intermingled around them. Each one had its own personal scent. As they rose, the tops of the cliffs and the ocean came into view.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken had gathered together some food for a picnic in the park.  
  
"Gee Cody, your Mom's brownies get better every time I have one," Davis said, grabbing one from the nearly empty tray.  
  
"Yeah, except I said you could only have one. We're not even there yet! So put that back!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't have a cow!" Davis sighed, putting it back.  
  
"You can have one of my Mom's soy bars," Ken offered.  
  
"Man, I hope you're kidding!" They all burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey wait, I have mail," Kari said, pausing to read it.  
  
"How many people have your address? Sheesh!" Davis said, sarcastically.  
  
"Shush! It might be important. What is it Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's from Gennai," she answered.  
  
"Gennai! You mean that cute guy I saw in Russia?" Yolei asked madly.  
  
"That would have been one of his other halves, or brothers, or whatever he called them," Cody said, a little confused about the whole thing.  
  
"He says that there's a new Digidestined in the Digital World," Kari explained.  
  
"So what? We must have met a hundred of them a while back," Davis yawned.  
  
"That's not all. He says that her digimon has been foretold in legends as the Fifth Digimon Sovereign!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"A Sovereign with a partner?" Ken repeated.  
  
"Well, what else does he say?" T.K. prompted Kari, intrigued.  
  
"He says that he wants us to go to greet them."  
  
"Whoohoo! Road trip!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Erm, actually, he just wants T.K. and me," Kari said cautiously.  
  
"Aww! I wanted to see Gennai again!" Yolei sulked.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, he might be an old man again," Cody grinned. By the look on her face, he figured he had better shut up.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go then." T.K. began to lead Kari back in the opposite direction. Then he turned around again. "Leave us some food. Would ya?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they won't eat it all," Ken said softly.  
  
  
  
Kari and T.K. decided that the closest computer was at her house, so they went there right away.  
  
"Tai? Can we use your computer? We need to go to the Digital world," she called to her brother.  
  
"Sure. Can I come?" the bushy brown haired boy asked, entering the room.  
  
"Well, Gennai just wanted us to come, but I guess it would be all right," Kari answered.  
  
"Thanks! It feels like it's been ages," he paused, "Gennai asked you two to go?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that there's a new digidestined. What's more, her partner is a sovereign!" T.K. explained excitedly.  
  
"Wow! This should be interesting. Which Sovereign?"  
  
"We don't know yet, apparently it's the fifth one."  
  
"A new one? That's weird," he started to count on his fingers, "North, South, East, West, and, umm, central?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours! Come on. Let's go!" Kari told them. 


	3. The Job

Chapter 3  
  
The Job  
  
The three friends walked into Tai's room and turned on the computer.  
  
"Okay, let's go," T.K. told them. Within a matter of moments, they found themselves in the Digital World. Directly in front of them stood Gennai.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. Especially since it is evening time. Have you had dinner yet?" asked Gennai.  
  
"We were about to go on a night-time picnic when you emailed me," Kari answered.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to get you something to eat," he said.  
  
"Thank you," the three teens said in unison. Gennai disappeared and reappeared suddenly, now with a basket of food. As they helped themselves to some rice balls, Gennai stared into the distance expectantly. Suddenly, his face lit up as he saw a something traveling on a slightly visible rainbow.  
  
"Aww," he sighed, "here they come now." The kids looked in the direction of his stare. A small round digimon was floating alongside a fair skinned and haired girl, who sat cross-legged. She noticed them and waved daintily. It only took a few minutes for the partners to land upon the ground.  
  
"Greetings," the young Gennai said, almost in a solute.  
  
"Hi," the girl answered. She sat up and followed her little digimon over to the group of people. "My name is Lorriette, and this is DemiCelestialmon."  
  
Tai and T.K. stood there, with their mouths wide open. Kari stood in slight awe too, but she then recovered herself and walked over to the new girl. They were roughly the same age, fourteen; however, Lorriette towered above Kari by a few inches. They shook hands.  
  
"My name is Kari. That's my brother Tai, and my friend T.K. And that guy other there is…" she was cut off.  
  
"Gennai. I know, DemiCelestialmon told me," she smiled. She then took Kari's hand, and they walked over to the boys.  
  
"So," T.K. asked, turning to Gennai, "why did you want Kari and me to come?"  
  
"Ask DemiCelestialmon. I just know that part of the legend is that the Child of Hope and the Child of Light, are supposed to be a great service to the Child of All."  
  
"The Child of All…" Tai said to himself slowly. They all turned to the little pearly digimon, who had been silent up until now.  
  
"The legend is true. I am the Fifth Digimon Sovereign. Also is true, is that the Children of Hope and Light are the protectors of the Child of All. That is why we needed you to come," he stated in a voice that sounded very wise, yet childlike at the same time.  
  
All of the children were silent. The news seemed rather unsettling. Finally, Tai spoke up.  
  
"Why are they supposed to protect her? Why not someone older?"  
  
"Actually, it is not so much protection that she requires, but advisors and friends."  
  
"Does this mean that the three of us are supposed to stay in the Digital World?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Only when your services are needed." T.K. and Kari both sighed deeply. The sun officially set, and it was now nighttime. "It is now time for sleep. If you will follow me I will take you to the palace." It started to float toward the center of the Digital World. Tai had been right, that was where the Fifth Sovereign ruled.  
  
Tai went home to tell his parents and T.K.'s mother where their children were. The three Digidestined and the lone digimon arrived at a large castle. At the entrance, where libraries sometimes put lions, were large statues of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Sitting between them were Patamon and Gatomon themselves.  
  
"Kari!" the little cat jumped into her Digidestined's arms.  
  
"T.K.! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Patamon landed on T.K.'s head.  
  
"It's good to see you too!" the boy said, laughing. As Kari held Gatomon tightly, she saw Lorriette looking longingly at her own digimon. She began to realize that she must not have felt any love come from it yet. Her own digimon had once wanted to hand her over to Myotismon, but she didn't hold a grudge against her.  
  
Finally, they entered the palace. It was lit by large white candles, and the floor and walls were made of marble. In the center of the room were two large thrones, and two smaller ones on either side. Two even smaller ones were on either side of these. The children walked up to them. Each of them had a name engraved on them. There was on for each. Lorriette sat down on the large throne on the right, and DemiCelestialmon sat on her left. Kari sat next to Lorriette, and Gatomon sat next to Kari. T.K. sat next to DemiCelestialmon, and Patamon sat next to him. When they were all comfortable, the candles went out, and the thrones reclined into beds.  
  
"You'll have to excuse the fact that there aren't any real beds," the glowing digimon whispered, "the castle was only built a few minutes ago." Its voice trailed off and the six of them were soon asleep.  
  
The next morning, light crept in through the glass ceiling of the castle. In fact, the ceiling was made out of many glass prisms, so the light turned into many rainbows. T.K. woke up to the soft scent of lilacs, for there was a violet stream of light directly over his head. He looked up and thought to himself that he must still be asleep, especially when he noticed that he was levitating above his throne. When reality finally did set in, he gasped loudly, and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" he said, catching his breath, "What was that about?" Patamon, who could fly anyway, gave him a puzzled look, sat down, and stretched.  
  
"Umm, maybe you turned into a digimon," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that that's what's going on," he looked around. The room was completely deserted. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, they went to send a letter to the other Sovereigns, they'll be back in a little while. Wanna go outside and explore? There's a huge garden filled with roses. Frankly, all these rainbows are giving me a headache."  
  
"Okay," T.K. answered, finding himself starting to rise again. The partners went out the huge doors and into the garden. Patamon was right, there were a lot of roses, along with other flowers, a maze, and a fountain. The ground felt warm, and a light breeze blew through T.K.'s hair and Patamon's fur. The little digimon perched on his digidestined's head.  
  
"I wonder when breakfast is," the little guy yawned.  
  
"I don't know, sounds good though," T.K. said, turning a corner in the maze; his stomach growled. As he rounded another corner, he heard voices. He started to walk toward them, but paused when he heard what they were saying.  
  
"Is this the right turn?" A strange male voice asked.  
  
"No, I think it's that way," another voice answered.  
  
"So, what are our orders exactly?"  
  
"We need to get to that castle and kill the Fifth Sovereign before he digivolves too far," he answered, "wait, what was that?" T.K. had stepped backward onto a pile of leaves.  
  
"Get him!" the first voice shouted, running around the corner and eyeing T.K.  
  
  
  
Excited? Yeah, me neither. Heehee. At least I got a little action started. I drew a picture of Lorriette, I like it a lot.. Well, have a nice day every digi! 


	4. Into Action (well, not really)

Chapter 4  
  
Into Action  
  
"Get him!" the strange digimon shouted. T.K.'s heart rate went up as he pulled out his digivice.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!" Patamon shouted. The huge digimon pulled out his bow and got ready to release. A pair of grungy looking digimon came into view.  
  
"The Roachmon brothers," T.K. sighed, unimpressed. He gave Angemon a tired look, and the digimon apprehended the pair immediately.  
  
"Okay, you two, who are you working for?" the boy asked, yawning.  
  
"None of your business!" one of them said.  
  
"We wouldn't tell you for a rubbage and manure sandwich!" the other said.  
  
"Speak for yourself, that sounds great right now!"  
  
"Well, they don't know that do they?"  
  
"Well now they do, you idiot!"  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?" Angemon rolled his eyes.  
  
"Take that back, idiot!"  
  
"I will not! Idiot!"  
  
"Well, Mom likes me best!"  
  
"Does not!" he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well it's true!" he stuck out his tongue. They kept their tongues out, grimacing for about 10 minutes before T.K. finally spoke up.  
  
"Get rid of them," he said, winking.  
  
"Shall I squeeze them or use my bow?"  
  
"How about both?"  
  
"Okay, I can do that." He started to get out his bow.  
  
"Wait, wait! We'll talk!" one of the brothers said desperately.  
  
"We work for…"  
  
Meanwhile, Tai had told the other digidestined all about Kari and T.K.'s "job." They decided to assemble in the Digital World for a meeting. Mimi had even said that she would meet them there. At 10 am that morning, they had gathered outside the stoop of the large castle. They all went inside, but no one was there. Matt suggested that they look for them in the garden. No sooner had they walked out there, than they heard Angemon's voice utter a deep gasp. T.K.'s voice followed shortly with a remark of shock.  
  
"How can that be possible!" he yelled. The others ran toward the voices and found them near the entrance of a large maze.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yolei asked, catching her breath.  
  
"They just told us," the boy paused, still shocked, "that they were sent to kill DemiCelestialmon, by Devimon!" He started to wobble and Matt caught him before he fell over.  
  
"B-but he died so long ago!" Sora gasped.  
  
"Exactly," Davis said in a matter-of-fact voice, "even if he is back, we can defeat him really easily now. I mean, Angemon got him the first time he digivolved. Imagine what MagnaAngemon could do!"  
  
"I hate to admit it," Tai said, "but Davis is right. Devimon should be a sinch for us."  
  
"Well, I guess you two have a point, but doesn't it bother you that he's back from the dead!" Mimi squealed.  
  
"Well, if you think about it, Digimon never stay dead. Maybe this is just how long it takes for an evil one to come back," Matt pondered.  
  
"Do you mean that you think that all the evil digimon that we've fought so hard to get rid of, are just going to come back again!" Cody almost cried aloud.  
  
"Well, if you say it that way, I guess it could happen," Matt replied.  
  
T.K. was now shaking slightly; the memory of that awful day had never completely left him. Suddenly, he shouted, "You guys just don't get it, do you!" his voice lowered but he was still fairly angry, "Devimon was the worst enemy I ever met. He killed my best friend, and if you guys think that that's no big deal, then you're dead wrong." He walked off. Angemon started to follow, but then he remembered the two digimon that he was holding captive. Cody followed instead.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari, Gatomon, Lorriette, and DemiCelestialmon had successfully sent off all four letters. They had had the help of four birdramon, who had been delighted to deliver something of such noble cause. Since there weren't any rainbows out, they had decided to walk back, even though Gatomon could have easily digivolved and carried them. During their walk back, they were amazed to find that DemiCelestialmon had almost doubled in size.  
  
"What happened to it?" Lorriette had asked, bewildered by the growth spurt.  
  
"I think it just lost the Demi part of its name," Kari said, smiling.  
  
"It's true, as time goes by, I continually feel myself getting stronger. I have now digivolved to rookie level," it said, in its usual tone of authority.  
  
"So Celestialmon, I've been wondering about something," Gatomon said cautiously.  
  
"Speak, dear Gatomon, what would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, the thing is," she squirmed a little, "I was wondering, and I certainly don't want to offend you…"  
  
"It is impossible to offend me. Go ahead."  
  
"To get right down to it," she gulped before she finished her sentence, "are you a boy or a girl?" Celestialmon, stopped very still, then turned toward the little cat.  
  
"The answer to that question is, both," it answered simply. Now it was Lorriette's turn to seem confused.  
  
"How can you be both a boy and a girl?"  
  
"The same way that you are the Child of All. In fact, I am all types too. I am data, I am virus, and I am vaccine. We are both, 'all.'"  
  
"That is really bizarre," Kari said, spotting the castle in the distance, "hey, I see T.K. over there, and it kind of looks like he's crying…"  
  
Ok, I made a website for my pics, http://geocities.com/marmaladefever 


	5. Answers of Truth

Chapter 5  
  
Answers of Truth  
  
  
  
Kari and the others hastened their pace. The sight of T.K. crying was enough to make them feel more than a little agitated. When they had reached him, they saw that he was drying his eyes and that he looked like he was fairly finished, although his eyes did look slightly bloodshot.  
  
"T.K., what's wrong?" Lorriette asked, arriving first.  
  
"The others will tell you, I just need a few minutes to sort through some things on my own."  
  
"Okay, if you say so," she started to turn to leave, but flung back around momentarily, "What do you mean by others?"  
  
"Oh, the other digidestined came to check on us, they're back in the garden." As Kari, Celestialmon, and Gatomon arrived, Lorriette started to peek around the corner of the castle, only to come face to face with, or should I say elbows to face with, Cody.  
  
The boy was slightly startled for a few moments, but managed to pull himself together. He then bowed and introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Lorriette," the girl said shyly.  
  
"Oh, hey Cody!" Kari called, as she joined them, "I see you've met Lorriette. Tell me, what's up with T.K.?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not sure if I'm the one who should be telling you this, but the Roachmon brothers showed up to attack that new Sovereign. What's his name again?"  
  
"Well, its name is Celestialmon. It just digivolved from DemiCelestialmon a few minutes ago," Lorriette informed him.  
  
"Oh, thank you," he bowed again, "Anyway, T.K. asked them who they were working for and they told him that Devimon had sent them."  
  
"Devimon?" Kari said, slightly bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, if you ask me, I say that they're lying."  
  
"No wonder T.K. was crying!"  
  
"Wait, who's this Devimon guy?"  
  
"He was our first enemy. Back in the days before I came to the digital world. The only one who was able to defeat him was Angemon, Patamon's champion form, but he sacrificed himself in the process." Kari explained.  
  
"Then, why is Patamon still here?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot you didn't know about that. You see, when digimon die, they come back as digieggs. In a sense, they're immortal. Unfortunately, I guess that counts for evil digimon too. I had never thought about it before, I'm really hoping that Cody's right, and those too are lying." She said this with a shudder.  
  
"Let us go question them then," Celestialmon said, with an heir of a ruler.  
  
They rounded the corner and went to where Angemon was still holding the two bugs. Celestialmon floated to the two and nodded to Angemon to let the pair go. With a strange will, it was able to keep them immobile. They stood there, staring at the translucent Sovereign.  
  
"Do you know," it said in a slow, terrifying voice, "that I have the power to make any being, digital of organic, tell the truth?"  
  
"You do?" the digimon said simultaneously.  
  
Celestialmon nodded and breathed out an attack. "Answers of Truth, now tell me, who sent you here? Was it Devimon, as you said before, or another, as I suspect?"  
  
The pair of digimon looked as if they were in a stupor. In a duet they replied, "Oh my lord and master, we have been sent far, from the land beyond the Blue Valley. The one who has sent us is not Devimon, as was told before, but a new master of deception. The one who wishes to send you to your downfall, Demisemon."  
  
Celestialmon, with a look of hatred in its eyes, asked another question, "Is Demisemon in its rookie form?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did it do anything to you to make you obey it?"  
  
"It has put a curse on us."  
  
"It will be removed. You will come out of your stupor as I count backwards. Five, four, three, two," he paused. The sound of footsteps, and then heavy panting came from behind them.  
  
"W-wait, I want, I want to ask them a question," T.K. said, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Go ahead," Celestialmon said.  
  
"Do you mean," T.K. asked the stupefied digimon, "that Devimon isn't involved at all?"  
  
"No, there is a Devimon, but not the one you have destroyed. He and a Ladydevimon are Demisemon's protectors," they answered in a chorus.  
  
With a heavy sigh of relief, T.K. asked another question, "Is anyone else involved?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is."  
  
"Who?" T.K. and Celestialmon asked at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile, the four other Sovereigns had started making their way toward the center. 


	6. Alter Ego

Chapter Six  
  
Alter Ego  
  
  
  
Beyond the blue valley, there lay a large lake. At the bottom of which, in a crevice lay a digiegg of the deepest color of black that is known to man. It had sat there for many ages, waiting to be freed. No digimon came to this land, for it had been forbidden in a legend, many ages ago. The only ones who ever ventured to come here were of cold heart and had a death wish, they were never heard from again. It had been rumored that this was one of the only places in the Digital World that would not return the data of digimon lost back to Primary Village. Therefore, the forbidden law had been enforced.  
  
At 6 PM, a boy sat in his room. He lay, staring at the fan blades, wishing that they would fall upon him so that someone would be forced to visit him, even if it were an obituary worker. His stomach growled. His Mom hadn't bought groceries for three months. He hadn't seen her for two. He dared not go outside, there were dangerous people out there. He weakly sat up, he walked into the next room and looked into the cupboard. A dead rat lay there, with flies crawling on it. Holding his breath, he reached behind for a can of chicken stalk. He opened it and made himself a cold bowl of broth. Of course, without heat it didn't set, so it was merely water with saffron colored lumps in it. He sighed, and sat down to eat his dinner. The phone rang. He was fairly startled, he thought that the Phone Company had disconnected them. Intrigued, he got up to answer it. A strange and unnatural voice answered. It sounded as if it were a prerecorded message.  
  
"Do you enjoy technology?" the voice asked, coldly.  
  
"I guess," the boy said, he had used the school computers once or twice, but had never owned one.  
  
"Would you like to go somewhere different?"  
  
"I'm not sure," the boys said, slowly, he felt suspicious of these questions, "is this a survey?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking."  
  
"Okay then, I would like to go somewhere different."  
  
"Please hold," the voice said. Strange sounds, like dial tones filled the boy's head. He blinked and found himself in a new world.  
  
The boy found himself face down on the ground. The grass around him was dry and brittle. He forced himself onto all fours and looked around. There was a large lake, only a few feet away. He crawled to it and collapsed at the water's edge. Peering in, he saw his reflection. He was wearing a clean navy blue shirt and black pants. His straw colored hair hung limply over his brown eyes. On the top of his head lay a black ring, like a crown. Looking past his reflection, he saw something glint, way down in the center of the lake. Somehow, strength seemed to fill his tired muscles, and he found himself diving in. He pulled the water past him and kicked his legs like a frog. A slimy plant grabbed onto him. He couldn't pull free. He was running out of air, and as he fainted, his arm rested upon the digiegg. A translucent jet-black digimon pulled the boy to the shore. He lay there, coughing for several minutes. When he finally opened his eyes, he came face to face with the fog-like digimon, whose face showed an expression that could only be described as pure evil.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked, staring into the cold eyes of the digimon.  
  
"My name is DemiDemisemon," it said, "and you are my partner."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am a digimon like no other, but one, and it is also my opposite."  
  
"A digimon…" the boy said slowly, he seemed to vaguely remember hearing about these creatures.  
  
"What's your name?" DemiDemisemon asked.  
  
"Oh," the boy said, lowering his voice, "my name is Orion."  
  
Now back to the present.  
  
"Who?" T.K. and Celestialmon asked at the same time.  
  
"Its partner," the Roachmon said together.  
  
"Partner? Since when do evil digimon have partners?" T.K. asked, bewildered.  
  
"It has never happened before, but I suppose it is plausible," Celestialmon informed the boy.  
  
Ken stepped forward. "This sounds a lot like what happened to me. Only this time it's the digimon that's evil rather than the human."  
  
"Ken, for the last time, you weren't evil. It was just that dark spore!" Davis said, shaking his head.  
  
T.K. jumped back. "Oh, I forgot you guys were still here."  
  
"Hey Celestialmon," Yolei ventured, "What do you know about this Demisemon guy?"  
  
"I know as much about it, as it knows about me. We are complete opposites. For example, where I am both male and female, Demisemon is neither. Where I am all types, Demisemon is no type. Where Lorriette is the Child of All, its partner is the Child of None."  
  
"How sad," Sora commented.  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Celestialmon.  
  
"Where are we going?" Orion asked.  
  
"We must find followers, and I know exactly where to find them."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, where?"  
  
"Over the horizon, there is a land in which evil thrives, we shall find the ones there."  
  
"Evil? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Time will reveal all, now walk quickly, we haven't any of it to spare."  
  
"I don't think I can walk much faster, I feel faint as it is."  
  
"You require nourishment?"  
  
"If that means food, then yes, yes I do." He said, with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
The creature stopped for a moment and mumbled something under his breath. In a second or so, the boy found that a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk had appeared in his arms. He bit into the end of it with shaking hands. He chewed it slowly, his jaws getting more exercise than they had for a long time. He drank swallow after swallow of the milk, letting it roll down his throat and fill his awaiting stomach. It didn't take long for him to feel full; his stomach had shrunk a lot. He shoved the remains of the bread into his pocket, with a satisfied look on his eyes. The digimon moved quickly. The boy had a hard time keeping up, an overwhelming need for sleep had taken over his body, but the digimon only kept telling him to go faster, until his legs had worked out a rhythm and his mind drifted off into a deep sense of calm.  
  
"Well," Matt said, "now what?" He looked around at the faces of the twelve other digidestined, all of whom seemed stumped.  
  
"I guess we should wait until the other sovereigns show up." Izzy said.  
  
"In the mean time, how about some breakfast?" Joe asked, trying to suppress the gurgling of his stomach.  
  
"Sounds good." Lorriette answered.  
  
"Let us assemble inside. I have taken the liberty of ordering a feast while we were speaking," Celestialmon told them.  
  
"Ya know, you are one strange digimon," Gatomon said, following the others inside. There they found, as the wise digimon told them, a very elaborate meal. Well, actually, it wasn't as elaborate as it was large. There were three jelly donuts each, several fruit pies, kegs of cocoa, one of which was mocha, about forty or so sausages, hash browns, a whole lot of rice, fish, and about a bathtub's worth of scrambled eggs. What wasn't on the menu, but did appear inside, were the rest of the digimon, in which case there wasn't so much leftover as there could have been. By the time the meal ended, every single one of the digimon had digivolved to champion, including our new friend Celestialmon, who had made its debut as MagnaCelestialmon.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Angewoman said, "I think I just went up a dress size."  
  
"Wait, do you ever change clothes?" Kari asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Well, I--" She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps at the door. A knock sounded.  
  
"I'll get it," X-veemon said, walking toward the tremendous door.  
  
  
  
center Okay, that was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be.  
  
Since ff.net wasn't up, I just kept making the chapter longer and longer…  
  
Anyway, I already have a pic of Orion up at my site.  
  
www.geocities.com/marmaladefever  
  
Thanks! 


	7. Help Arrives For Both Sides

Chapter 7 Help Arrives for Both Sides  
  
X-veemon opened the door. Four gigantic digimon stood at a distance, well, actually, one of them was floating way up in the sky. MagnaCelestialmon floated through the door and greeted them. "Good morning brothers! I am afraid that evil is all ready on its way. No matter, we shall strike it before it has a chance to poison our hearts." "Right you are my sibling!" Azulongmon said, (I don't know how to spell that and I'm too lazy at the moment to look it up.) "We must strike before the enemy wakes in the morn. All flying digimon, take your partners and follow us. All others, climb upon my back!" With that they left to find Demisemon.  
  
DemiDemisemon led Orion for what seemed like hours. When the boy felt he could go on no further, the digimon dragged him. They reached a place where there were a few scattered plants, but there still weren't any other signs of life. Very suddenly, and with very little warning, they halted. Orion lay on the ground and felt as if he were dead. He heard voices. "What's that?" a male voice said. "That, Devimon, is my partner." "You have a partner, I would laugh if I weren't afraid that you would kill me," a female voice said, somehow, Orion almost mistook it for his mothers, but when he looked at the woman, he felt his heart pound. The woman looked evil, so evil that he was afraid to take his eyes back off of her. "Partners bring great advantages, no matter, the boy will be disposed of when he is no longer useful," If Orion had not fainted again, he would have been better off than he was about to be, "Carry the boy Devimon, we must attack while there is still time." Strong, cold arms picked up the limp body of the boy. They began to fly very quickly. When the boy once again awoke, he couldn't see anything. He could feel cold arms and hear the flapping of wings. It was very eerie; somehow he knew that he was miles above anything, and that the cold arms were the only things keeping him from falling. He didn't trust the arms. They felt dead and chafed. A voice came out of the darkness. At first he didn't recognize it, but then he realized that it was the same voice of DemiDemisemon, only deeper. "Alight on the ground and tell the Roachmon brothers to destroy DemiCelestialmon, if they refuse, I will use my powers to make them obey." They did so and they were back in the air within minutes. The voice that belonged to the arms grumbled after a few more hours of flight. "Do we truly need this human? It is making me lag behind." "I have told you, yes. Hand it to LadyDevimon if you insist." Orion felt the arms change direction and felt himself being handed to someone else's arms. These ones had long fingernails that dug into him. He cried aloud when this happened. "The boy has a voice," the same female voice said, "if he wants to cry, then I will just have to treat him as a baby." He felt himself being rocked and a terrible song came from the woman's lips. He howled even louder, but she howled right back.  
  
The five sovereigns led the way toward a terrible land. The girls hid their eyes behind their trembling fingers. The boys tried their best to hide their fears. "I am certain that they too will be heading toward the Lake of Tears. If we hurry, we might get there before noon," MagnaCelestialmon said. "Truly," Cherrymon (is that right?) said, "Nothing good will come from there." "I have doubts as well, but I am most certain that we shall prevail."  
  
Dawn had finally come and the boy could see his surroundings. At the moment, they were flying over an ocean. He could hear the waves break. He felt numb all over. The woman had long since stopped her wailing, but she held him tight so that he could not move. At the same time, she acted as if she would gladly let him fall to his doom. Every once in a while he would glance at his partner. The Digimon was much larger, and terrible, than he had been the night before. The boy didn't like the feeling his three companions gave him, the woman who cackled, the man who glared, the glob of fog. The sun was beginning to get in his eyes. Even as he closed them, he could still see the brightness burning through.  
  
"We are nearly there," MagnaCelestialmon said, its voice was deep and rang out like a gong, or a church bell. Lorriette looked over the puffiness of her partner's body. In the distance she could see a large lake. Beyond that was a mountain range, beyond that were three dots, or were there four? There was no time to decide, they were about to land.  
  
Orion was beginning to feel his old companion growing within him again. It growled and barked at him, but he couldn't satisfy it. It was then that he saw something, far off were the snow-covered peaks of a mountain range. "Full speed!" his partner shouted. It almost looked as if a spark of lightning had gone off somewhere within it, but there was no time to think, the whole party had begun to fly at lightning speed. 


	8. The Lake of Tears

Chapter 8 The Lake of Tears  
  
The sovereigns and the other digimon alighted onto the grass beside the lake. "Listen to my instructions!" MagnaCelestialmon bellowed. "Four enemies are on their way. There are many of us. There are five sovereigns, fourteen digidestined, and thirteen digimon who are not sovereigns. However, there is a code of law more ancient than the legend of my coming. It is written that the Children of Light, Hope, and All, and their digital partners are the only ones who will be able to defeat the enemy. Although this is true, the rest of you, the four sovereigns, eleven digidestined, and eleven digimon still have a job to do. You must go out into the digital world and there you will find many enemies slowly rising to power. If we do not succeed, our only chance is for you to eradicate those other enemies before the entire digital world collapses. If we do succeed, however, you needn't fear for the evil one's spell will have been broken. Fly my brothers and sisters, fly!" Upon hearing this the children and digimon left in all different directions, trusting their hearts to find the correct path. There were now only three digimon and three children left standing beside the lake, but they were not alone for long. The figures, that Lorriette had seen only moments before, were advancing rapidly. As MagnaCelestialmon glared at the newcomers the girl once more saw her digimon double, if not quadruple in size. When she looked back at the figures, she noticed that one of them was almost exactly the same as her digimon, only this one was not a pearly color, but a dark coal color, and its expression was terrible, she trembled as she watched. The four figures landed and one, which was being held by another, was dropped upon the ground. "So we meet at last Lucifmon?" the ultimate form of MagnaCelestialmon said, in an amazingly relaxed tone. "For the first and last time Infinitimon, you know of my followers?" the large rain cloud-like digimon asked, in and equally relaxed tone. "I do. Shall we begin?" "Let's." With that the battle started. Ladydevimon and Angewomon immediately began to fight way up in the air, while Kari yelled out instructions from where she stood on the ground. "Don't listen to anything she says! Remember how vain she was? Use it against her!" The fight only lasted for a few seconds, Angewomon's arrow brought Ladydevimon down like a stone, and a sharp scream was heard as she landed in The Lake of Tears. "That terrible woman!" Orion thought from where he lay on the ground, "I'm glad she got the fate she was given. Thank goodness for that blond woman in the air, I would be glad if she were my mother. And that girl, I don't know what she did, but I know she helped, I hope they can get rid of the other two." MagnaAngemon and T.K. were not having a very good time with Devimon. "Do you remember him being this quick?" T.K. asked. "Not really," MagnaAngemon yelled, once again aiming his attack only to find that Devimon had moved to the other side of him. "Admit it! You were never strong! You simply were lucky!" Devimon barked. MagnaAngemon did not reply, he had just opened a Gate of Destiny directly behind Devimon. Suddenly, Angewomon shot another arrow, this time at Devimon, driving him through the gate, and out of their lives. "There goes the man," Orion thought, half smiling to himself, "Now, I just hope with all my soul that they'll be able to defeat Lucifmon, these six couldn't possibly be any worse than the other three." Lorriette held her digivice in her trembling hand. "I--I don't know what to do," she whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home!" Infinitimon and Lucifmon were both shooting large fiery balls at the other and both were dodging and muttering counter attacks at a rate that was so terribly fast that no one on the ground could tell what was happening. At present, the girl was starting to feel as if she couldn't bear to watch any longer and she turned around to block the view. It was then that she noticed the boy that was lying on the ground. Curious, she trotted toward him. Orion looked up, there was a girl standing above him. He hadn't noticed her before, and he wondered how he had managed it. She was incredibly beautiful and seemed even more like his mother to him than either of the two other women. She now held her hand out to him and he took it. MAGIC! The moment their hands touched a charge of magic came. They looked up at their digimon. The two had suddenly ceased fighting and had started to bend somehow; they even seemed to be fusing together into one being. "We," the digimon began, "are YingYangmon!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Not much left now. ( 


	9. Not So Different

Chapter 9  
  
Not So Different  
  
Author's note: Just to let you know, I'm not sure which is which with ying and yang, so I'm going to guess that ying is the good one, k?  
  
"YingYangmon?" Kari shouted out with confusion. The large floating symbol of a ying-yang sat in the sky, barely moving in the slightest. "Does this mean we lost, or that we won?" T.K. said, not expecting an answer. "Neither!" the voice of the digimon rang. Then it thought for a moment and also said, "Both!" "I feel a headache coming on already," Angewomon muttered, shaking her head. "The balance of this world has been equalized! There is no more that you can do!" "What do you mean?" T.K. yelled. "You must go back to your world, all of you human children, there is no more that you can do here!" "What will become of you?" Kari shouted. "And of us?" MagnaAngemon yelled. "You are followers of the ying side. You shall remain. We will direct our armies and shall find the answers soon enough!" "You mean, you want all of us, the digidestined, to go home, and leave our digimon here!" Kari's eyes had the familiar glint of one who is about to cry. "Yes, for that will make the sides equal, and we shall find out once and for all whether good or evil is stronger, now go! Now!" A huge portal was opening directly below the huge digimon. "B-but our friends!" T.K. yelled. "They will find portals next to them also!" "Good bye Angewomon! I'll always love you!" Kari said, choking back her tears. "We'll see each other again soon, I promise!" The digimon smiled down at the girl. "G-good bye MagnaAngemon, be careful! Great job with the gate of destiny!" T.K. was doing his best to stay calm. "I am always careful T.K. Thank you, we will meet again!" the large digimon saluted his partner. Then the two children headed for the gate and left for the real world. "Children!" YingYangmon shouted. "Hurry, the portal is closing!" Lorriette and Orion had just been standing there this whole time with their jaws hanging down. In fact, Orion hadn't even finished standing up and was balancing with one hand on the ground. In one terrible moment, they looked at each other and ran through the gate, still holding hands. ~*~*~*~*~ "Where are we?" Orion's voice faltered, as he found himself lying in a dark room on the floor, with a hand holding his. The hand let go and in a moment a light came on overhead. "We're, we're in my Dad's study." Lorriette said, softly. "Who's there!" an angry voice shouted from another room. "I'm warning you!" "Dad! It's me!" the girl shouted. The doorknob turned and a very pale man stepped into the room. "Lorriette!" he shouted, scooping the girl into a hug. Orion began to back himself into a corner. "But who's." the man began, but then he paused, staring into the boy's face. If possible, he became even paler. "It, it can't be.that's impossible!" "Dad, what is it?" Lorriette asked, placing her hand on her father's shoulder. "I, I'm so sorry. I, I just can't figure out. Erika! Where is she!" The man's voice had suddenly become angry, and he began storming around the house. "Erika?" Orion repeated to himself. "Huh? Who is Erika?" Lorriette asked, looking to the boy. "She's, she's my mother." "What does that have to do with." but the girl stopped and raced out of the room. Muffled shouts reached the boy's ears. In a moment, the girl and the man came back. "She's not here, is she?" the man said. The boy shook his head. "I'm so sorry. I feel terrible about this," the man walked over to a bookshelf and returned with an old photo album. "This," he said, "was taken twelve years ago." The boy and girl looked at the picture that the man held out to them, in it was a man, Lorriette's father, a woman with light blond hair, and two young children. One was a girl with light blond hair, the other was a boy with straw-colored hair. There was a caption at the bottom that read: Our first family photo.  
  
Epilogue: Although Erika Larsen was never heard from again, Garret, Lorriette, and Orion Larsen managed to live a peaceful life. Whether ying or yang won, they never found out, but sometimes, they would wake up at night and hear the faint sound of a digivice, beckoning them to return.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's note: Wow, I'm done! Please r&r! Check my website for illustrations. 


End file.
